Shadow's And Venus's Special Training Together
by roxan1930
Summary: Remember how in the episode 'Hunter's Holiday' Shadow and Venus wanted to train together but got interupted before they could start both times? Well, now Hunter and Shadow have another day off and here Shadow and Venus DO get to train together and maybe even confess their feelings for eachother.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Spider Riders.**

**Shadow's And Venus's Special Training Together**

It was another one of Hunter's and Shadow's days off today.

Like the first time they had a day off, Hunter was serious and wanted to train while Hunter just hid himself to go and sleep all day, which of course annoyed Shadow, Corona and Igneous to no end.

Just like the last time, Shadow asked Venus to train with him but just after she agreed, an angry Corona ordered the pink spider to come with her.

At both times where that happened Shadow had kept his cool towards the girls and made a promise with Venus to train together some other time but he was also very disappointed.

'_That Hunter! Because he's to lazy to spend some time with Corona, she get's angry and I can't spend time with Venus! He is always such a pain! _' Shadow thought as he watched the girls leave.

Even though Shadow had never said it out loud to anyone, he was madly in love with the pink spider.

From the first moment when he heard her beautiful gentle voice he had already been entranced by her and it became worse when he saw her slim, pink, feminine body to which he could stare at for hours and when he got to know her sweet, friendly, brave, honorable and understandable personality.

Yep, he had it bad.

The reason why Shadow had never really talked about his feelings for his first spider friend was because he felt a little uncomfortable to talk about things like that and when he thought about it, no matter who he would possibly tell if he would, it would end in embarrassment for him.

Hunter and all the other guys would tease him about it with the exception of Flame who never talked but also because of that he wouldn't be any help, Portia would probably tell her brother Brutus which would bring him back to teasing guys, Aqune would also probably tell Portia right away and that then went _again_ to teasing guys, Corona would probably go and ask Venus all kinds of questions to figure out if she liked him back which wasn't so bad but Shadow knew Corona so he also knew that she would make it obvious that he liked her and that would probably end up with Venus being awkward around him and even though Shadow knew that Sparkle and Hotarla could easily keep his secret without telling anyone, they also weren't any help as they were a little to young to really understand about love.

With all of that put together… Shadow had nobody to talk to about his feelings for Venus.

Just like the last time where this all happened, Shadow ended up watching Corona and Venus train for a while until Flame 'asked' him if they could train.

After they were done and Shadow had said a awkward goodbye to Flame he noticed another presence near him and turning around he was greeted by Venus.

"Oh! Hi there, Venus!" he greeted her.

"Hi, Shadow! Listen, Corona decided to go look for Hunter and since you finished training with Flame now, I was wondering if you'd like to train with me right now." she greeted back and Shadow did a whoop inside his head at hearing she still wanted to train with him.

'_Thank you, Corona!_' he thought as with her searching for Hunter, that meant that she would likely get him out of trouble and Shadow himself could stay instead of leaving Venus to safe the brat.

"Sounds great! Especially since we had to cancel the last three times before we could even start!" he agreed happily but went quiet upon realizing how childishly he had probably sounded with the way he said that.

Luckily Venus just let a soft giggle escape her.

Seeing a chance to have some fun there Shadow asked in a ridiculous voice "You dare laugh at me, female?"

"Maybe I am… What would you about it if I were?" she asked back with equal playfulness.

"I am going to teach you lesson!" Shadow laughed and he shot some spider-threads towards her which she dodges easily.

"Miss me! Miss me! Now you have to kiss me!" Venus chanted from on top of a cliff.

"R-Really?" Shadow asked, trying his best to keep his cool.

"Only if I catch you and if you can catch me, I'll kiss you!" she laughed and jumped away.

While Shadow knew she was probably still playing, the idea of getting a kiss from her or giving her a kiss was to much to resist.

Laughing he jumped up and chased after her, being careful to avoid having her get behind him as if she would catch him, he would have to kiss her and even though he didn't have anything against that idea, he didn't want to risk that he did something stupid so he just did his best to catch her and while he was at the same time happy and troubled about the who would kiss who thing, he was really enjoying himself as he and Venus jumped around the area like children.

After a few hours of playing around Venus slipped and ended up falling right on top of Shadow.

When the dust from the fall cleared away a little Shadow could be seen lying on his back with Venus lying on top of him.

"I'm sorry about that, Shadow." Venus apologized when she heard him groan in pain.

"No, I'm fine." the blue spider said.

"Well, in that case… I caught you!" Venus then suddenly yelled, making Shadow jump under her.

"N-no you don't!" he protested.

"How?" Venus asked.

"I can still escape and do this!" Shadow yelled and he rolled them over so he was now on top of her but he used his legs to make sure that he wasn't to heavy for her.

"Now _I _caught _you_!" he laughed.

"Two can play that game!" Venus laughed as she rolled them back again.

"I can always escape!" she chirped and then Shadow got a idea.

He used all eight of his legs and wrapped then around her back, making her unable to move.

"Can you escape from this?" he asked smugly and no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get loose from his strong grip on her.

"Alright, you got me." she groaned as she stopped trying to wrestle herself free.

"Then where is my kiss?" Shadow asked in a teasing and at the same time smug way while on the inside he was panicking.

"Uhm…" Venus mumbled awkwardly as she slowly leaned closer and stopped when there was about only a inch apart between their faces.

Noticing how weird she probably felt Shadow put his own hopes of getting kissed by the spider of his dreams aside for her sake and began to say "Venus, if you really don't want to I-"

He got cut off and lay there in complete shock when Venus gave him a spider-kiss in his 'mouth'.

Time seemed to freeze for the two spiders at the moment until Venus broke away and quickly jumped out of Shadow's grip that had weakened in shock.

"Wait! Venus!" Shadow cried out as he quickly got up and he was relieved when she listened to him and stopped.

She mumbled something quietly.

To quietly for Shadow to fully hear.

"I'm sorry but what?" he asked.

"I said I'm sorry. I shouldn't have kissed you there but… but… I just couldn't help myself! Shadow, for as long as I've known you I've been in love with you and now…" she stopped talking, being unable to say more.

Shadow on the other hand couldn't believe what he was hearing.

The most wonderful female spider he ever met was also in love with him?

Being overjoyed Shadow run up to Venus and went to stand in front of her.

"Venus, listen. I love you too. You are the most beautiful spider I have ever met who is sweet and kind to everyone and none the less brave in battle. Ever since I met you I have also had feelings for you." he told her his feelings and he felt like a huge weight was lifted up from him.

At hearing him say that her head perked up.

"You mean that?" she asked, clearly unsure if he meant it or was just saying all those things to be nice and make her feel better.

"Of course I mean it! The reason why I also acted a little desperate to catch you was because I was afraid I couldn't help myself if I had to kiss you, just like you just had." he told her.

"Shadow…" Venus whispered and he stepped closer to her and gently nuzzled his face against her own.

When they stopped they looked at each other a sec and then leaned in for another spider-kiss, this time coming with as much love as possible from both sides.

"I think I now also know a game for the next time we _train_ together." Venus then giggled mischievously.

"And what might that be?" Shadow chuckled.

Instead of answering Venus gave him another quick spider-kiss and then jumped away from him.

"You're it!" she called over at him.

"You want to _train_ by playing 'kiss tag'? I'm not against that idea but I'm not sure if I remember rightly how it goes. Practice round!" Shadow laughed and then he started chasing after his new girlfriend.

Little did the spiders know that while they had been busy _training_ for all those hours, that Corona had found Hunter and dragged him over to train with her and that the two of them had been watching their spiders for hours and were still watching.

"Awww! They're so cute together!" Corona squeaked.

"Hmmm… Yeah, I guess they are." Hunter agreed, feeling happy for his partner that he had gotten a girlfriend.

'_I wonder if I would ever get one._' the boy thought and for some reason he found himself staring at Corona and when she looked back they both blushed and looked away from each other and back at their spiders while as socially sneaking glances at each other.

**The End**

**Hey, people! I just love this couple and so of course did a story about it. Well, I've got nothing important to say anymore and actually I never have but you get what I mean. Please review and read my other stories! Bye! *waves***


End file.
